Behind the Camera
by kelpie169
Summary: Inspired by the movie What Maisie Knew, this is the story of what happens when a little girl and her mother completely change a hardened actor-for the better. (I suck at summaries. Just so ya know.)
1. Acting Chops

**Hey lovelies. Here's a TB/SVM story I started like a year ago and apparently never uploaded here. It's been up on wordpress and will probably be updated more regularly there-at least undated first...I tend to forget to update here. :) The link to that site is in my bio. Anyways, I finally got my E/S mojo back so I figured I'd go ahead and publish.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. Don't sue. Seriously...you'd get nothing except an abundance of kitched utensils. **

* * *

**EPOV**

I pinched the bridge of my nose and sighed, stretching my aching legs out in front of me. I could still hear the howling of the last monster and its tiny minion as they retreated down the hallway to the elevator.

The soft click of the door latching into place muffled the sound, letting my mind focus on Godric as he rounded the corner from the hallway.

"Is the she-beast gone? And the devil child?" The pleading tone of my voice didn't affect Godric at all. The bastard actually had the nerve to chuckle.

"Yes. I told her I'd pass their names on to some other director friends, but sadly Candy just wasn't right for this part. Seriously, who names their little girl Candy?!"

I sighed again as the long day tried to catch up with me. I fought off the exhaustion by sheer force of will, knowing we still had more to do.

"How many more?" I whined, trying-unsuccessfully I might add-to rub a kink out of my neck. "I really want to be done. Please, Godric...pleeeeeeeeeeeaaaaassseeeee!"

Displaying my absolutely top-notch acting skills (and my absolute love of sarcasm), I threw myself down and latched onto his legs, huge fake sobs escaping my mouth as I screwed up my face in a mock wail.

"Psh! Bitch please!" Godric laughed as he pushed my forehead and I sprawled backwards dramatically. "We only have one more. And from what Harve's been texting me all day, this duo seems like they might work out." His raised eyebrow and slight smile mocked my desperation and I sneered at his cheerfulness.

I scoffed, picking myself up off the area rug and flinging myself back onto Godric's ridiculously plush sofa. "That's what you said about spawn #3, and that clusterfuck was nearly apocalyptic!" I complained knowing he was just as tired of the routine as I was.

"Well," Godric seated himself gently next to me after pushing my feet off the furniture, "despite being scheduled last, they showed up first. And Harve says the girl has been reading the entire time and actually turned down the chance to use his iPad to watch a movie. And when the other moms were stuffing their cherubs faces with Cheetos and Oreos, this mom had homemade granola, dried fruit and yogurt pouches-all of which he says are delicious because they shared with him. You ready?"

"No." Yes, I was pouting. Ask me if I care. "Gimme the file while they come up."

Godric tossed a file folder at me as he went to wait in the hallway.

The girl was cute, no doubt about it. Pixie like features, soft looking brown hair, and startling blue eyes all came together for a truly magnificent little girl. The only drawback I could potentially see was her lack of experience acting on screen. She had lots of stage experience, but the two were so vastly different...

I was yanked out of my ruminations as I heard voices in the hall. I heard the indistinct rumble of Godric's voice coming closer as, I assume, he let them in the door.

"It's very nice to meet you Mr. Hyde. My name is Zoe Velasquez and I want to thank you for allowing me to audition for you today," the peppy voice of a little girl floated through the house. She certainly sounded fairly polite and well behaved, although I wondered if she was actually that way or if it was an exceptional coaching job.

"Well, it's very nice to meet you as well, Zoe," I could just imagine Godric crouched down to her level and holding out his hand. "And you as well, Mrs. Velasquez. Thank you for waiting."

The three rounded the corner and I was struck dumb. I swear I had to have fallen asleep-or possibly had a psychotic break from reality due to stress-because they just don't make women THIS gorgeous in real life. Surely, there had to be some mistake. I was so busy gawking at her that I nearly missed her next words.

"Oh, thank you, but it's Stackhouse. Sookie Stackhouse," she held her hand out to Godric, who gave it a shake, before she crossed the room to me. "Thank you both for meeting with us."

I gripped her hand, perhaps a little longer than necessary (or polite), when Godric broke into my train of thought yet again.

"The pleasure is all ours, believe me Ms. Stackhouse. This is my friend and the lead of the movie, Eric Northman."

She turned her beaming smile to me again. "It's a pleasure to meet you Mr. Northman."

I swallowed loudly as I slowly retracted my hand. "Uh, Eric. Just Eric, please."

"Well, then it's only fair for y'all to call me Sookie," she placed her hand gently on the little girl's shoulder. "And this is my daughter, Zoe. She's just over the moon about getting to audition for you." Still wearing the amazing smile I could not take my eyes from she glanced down.

Sure enough, I followed her eyes down to the girl whose gaze was flitting between Godric and myself with a slightly star struck look. I stifled a chuckle and sank to my knees and held my hand out to her. A blush rose on her cheeks as she timidly stuck her hand out, only to find it enveloped in my own.

"I'm so pleased to meet you, sir. When you played Leif Eriksson in The Halls of Valhalla it was so good! So...uh-true to character," she was practically vibrating as I was struck dumb yet again.

"How old are you?"I asked, unable to keep the surprise from my tone.

"I'm 6, nearly 7. My birthday is the last week of January," her head cocked to the side. "Why?"

"I uh-" my eyes cut up to rest on Sookie, "I'm just surprised that you'd seen that movie. There wasn't much of a market for it; it was just something fun for me to do."

"She reads a lot and is fascinated with the Viking age. So when it popped up on Netflix, she couldn't resist," Sookie's indulgent smile tugged at someplace in the middle of my chest. Rising slowly, rubbing my chest absently, I turned my eyes to Godric who was sporting a knowing and slightly smug smile.

"Uh, should we maybe get started?" I asked plaintively, positively reeling from the last few minutes.

"Yes!" He sprang into action, grabbing a small leaflet of papers off the coffee table and held them out to Zoe. "Here is the audition scene. You and Eric can move around, color, do whatever you'd like to do. I'll be right over there, by the sliding glass door with your mother. Alright?"

Her brilliant blue eyes scanned quickly over the papers before she handed it back to him. "Okay. But I don't need this. I've got it memorized." She turned and spun, retreating to the small area already set up with crayons and paper. She spread out on her stomach, picked up a purple crayon and began scribbling something almost resembling a house.

I shot a look at Godric then cut my eyes to Sookie.

"I told you she was excited," her smirk gave away the fact that she loved how her daughter had astounded us-the tried and true movie veterans.

I rounded the table and began saying my lines, sinking to my knees and picking up a green crayon. I felt Godric and Sookie's eyes on us as I sank into the scene with Zoe. She was astounding. I felt as if she really was the long-lost daughter I was only just meeting.

While our chemistry was spot on and her charisma was something that positively couldn't be faked, I had to do it-I just had to test her. Knowing she could deliver lines flawlessly when she was prepared was one thing, but reacting was another matter altogether.

I cast my eyes to Godric for a split second, trying to decide how much I wanted to break from the script. In the end, I decided to keep it fairly simple.

"Well, aren't you sweet?"

Without missing a beat, Zoe replied, "Not especially. Can you hand me that brown crayon over there please?"

My jaw dropped. I vaguely realized that my hand was robotically handing over the requested crayon and my mouth was reciting the remaining lines of the scene, but fuck me if I had any clue what had actually come out of my mouth.

I shook my head, trying to overcome the astonishment as I said my last line. "And why didn't your mom ever mention me?"

"She said you weren't ready to grow up." Zoe deliberately placed the crayon back down on the table and fixed her ocean blue eyes on me with a penetrating stare. "I have to say, I think she was right. It doesn't seem like you were ready to be a daddy before. But maybe now you are."

Godric's throat clearing broke into the haze surrounding us and I gulped-probably audibly.

"That was-marvelous. Zoe, I think it's safe to say that the part is yours if you want it."

Zoe smiled wide, her cute button nose wrinkling in the most adorable way.

"Thank you Mr. Hyde!" She wiggled around, almost doing a bit of a happy dance right there on the floor, then picked up another crayon to begin working on her picture again.

I shot a glance toward Godric and Sookie, who was beaming like she'd just won the lottery. I turned back to Zoe, absently rubbing my chest again and wondering what new changes these two females would bring me.

**SPOV**

"Why don't we let them talk for a bit while we figure this out?" Godric motioned for me to follow him.

We stepped through an open archway and I noted the clear eye line I had on Zoe. Godric stepped up to a pristine counter top and pulled a cutting board out from underneath.

"You're welcome to stay for dinner. We can make an appointment with our lawyer in a few days if we all decide to go ahead with this. You are, of course, welcome-and encouraged-to bring your own counsel as well." His quiet demeanor calmed my nerves and I nodded slightly.

I checked my watch, noting how late it suddenly seemed to be. "I-uh...yeah we can stay. I know Zoe will be thrilled. I just need a minute to call home, if you don't mind."

He nodded to the patio and I stepped outside gratefully, digging my phone out of my purse.

The phone rang and rang and rang and I rolled my eyes, knowing they'd probably be taking advantage of us being gone for some alone time.

"Hey guys, Zoe got the part. Yay, I know. Anyways, the director invited us to stay for dinner so that we can all get to know each other. Ya know, just to make sure Zoe and the lead guy are gonna mesh well. So, I guess we'll get a hotel room and then I'll drive us back in the morning. Just wanted to let you know. Have fuuuuuuuunnnn."

I smiled to myself, just knowing how they'd react when they got my message. I'm fairly certain I'd be making another run to the grocery store to replace the whipped cream.

I stepped back into the kitchen, dropping my phone in my bag and then dropping my bag on the floor by the end of the bar.

"So, what can I do to help?"

Godric smiled at me as he chopped some carrots. His knife skills were superb and I was immediately impressed with the precision he displayed.

"Absolutely nothing. We'll just have salad and some pasta, if that's alright with you." I nodded, knowing Zoe would eat anything if she got to do it at the table with Godric and Eric.

"So, will your-I mean, will Zoe's father be coming to the meeting with the lawyer?"

I smiled. "Yeah, probably. Actually one of her fathers is our attorney, so…"

His head whipped up, his eyes comically wide.

"Yeah...long story."

"Well," Godric leaned over the counter, peeking into the living room where Zoe was demonstrating some kind of coloring technique to Eric. They looked like quite the pair laying side by side. Then I noticed their tongues were poking out of their mouths, at nearly the same angle and I fisted my hand over my mouth to keep the giggle inside. I leaned down and quickly yanked my phone out of my bag, pulling up the camera and snapping a picture.

"Since it seems like they're sufficiently occupied, we've got time. Care to share?"

I took a seat at the bar, linking my fingers together and taking a deep breath.

"Hey," I felt a soft touch on my arm and looked up to find an apologetic on Godric's handsome face. "I didn't mean to pry. You don't have to explain anything to me. She's got the part regardless."

"Oh, no. It's not that. I was just thinking." I smiled and he pulled back, grabbing a cucumber and a vegetable peeler.

"When I started kindergarten there was this kid-Lafayette-in my class. Now, we live up in Bon Temps-it's a tiny town about an hour out of Shreveport. And he was literally the only black kid...not even in the class, but in the entire school. And everybody in that Godforsaken, bigoted town was horrible to him. So, naturally we became besties almost immediately." Godric shot a smile at her and pulled out a tomato. "Fast forward a couple years and a new kid transfers in-Jesus. As you can guess, he's Latino. Again, small-minded, bigoted town...immediate besties with Lafayette and me. So, senior year we were hanging out at Jesus' house when the guys decided to drop a bomb on me."

I took another deep breath, glancing at my daughter and her new best friend. They were working on a picture together now, something remotely resembling a dragon.

"Lafayette told me that they thought that they were gay. And then Jesus jumped in saying that he wasn't entirely sure. So-brilliant me decides to suggest a solution. We ended up hooking up and he figured out he really and truly was gay. And I ended up pregnant. But he and Lafayette got together and we've been co-parenting ever since."

Godric gaped at me and I shifted nervously in the bar stool.

"I'm-uh...wow. That's-" I braced for the disappointment, the rejection, the- "amazing."

Say what, now?!

He noticed the shock on my face and tilted his head to the side, a soft smile gracing his features. "Honestly I'm amazed. Zoe turned out wonderfully, so obviously you three are doing something right."

He shrugged. "Besides, who am I to judge?"

A deep breath whooshed out of my lungs and I sucked another in. "Wow, so she's still got the part?"

Godric shot me a look. "Of course. Now-what kind of sauce does she like?"


	2. Plain to See

**GPOV**

I watched Sookie's eyes wander over to Eric for the umpteenth time since we'd come to the kitchen. Eric, for his part, was totally engrossed in whatever Zoe was telling him and his smile was truly genuine -something I hadn't seen in a long time.

I ached with hope that maybe-just maybe-this could be the change he needed.

I turned my attention back to Sookie while stirring the sauce in front of me.

"So-which father is the lawyer? And what do you do?"

She smiled, the love she had for her family evident in the glow she gave off. "Jesus is the lawyer. Lafayette and I run our own business: SnickerSnacks."

My mouth dropped open. SnickerSnacks was the latest trend among kids and parents alike, a trend that was quickly sweeping across the nation.

"What?" I cleared my throat, trying to force the squeak away, "You-run...SnickerSnacks?"

Her nose wrinkled adorably and I bit back the laughter that tried to bubble out of my throat.

"Yeah. Lafayette and I started cooking together when we were...god, probably around six? When Zoe was born, he got so paranoid about what she ate. It was ridiculously adorable," she said before giggling slightly. "So, he set out finding the healthiest ways to make snacks for kids that tasted awesome. And when Zoe started having playdates, the other parents would **beg **me for them because their kids loved them so much. We started the business on a small scale, just selling locally and on Etsy. But then one of Jesus' colleagues suggested setting up a brick and mortar shop. So we did, and it's really taken off in the last year. I almost couldn't get away to bring Zoe down."

A thought entered my mind and I stopped, setting the spoon down and grabbing the tongs to mix the bowl full of salad.

"Wait, you still live in Bon Temps?"

"Yeah. We bought a place out by my Gran's and renovated it."

"Uh-how long is the drive, if you don't mind my asking?"

"Three or four hours usually, provided Zoe doesn't have to pee every half hour."

"And you're going to drive back tonight? After dinner? In the dark, with all of the drunks of New Orleans racing around?!" The hysterical note in my voice was apparently unexpected because she looked at me like I'd grown another head. "It's just-I'd feel better if you stayed the night."

She smiled and it positively lit up her already gorgeous face. "I'd planned on staying. I was gonna grab a hotel room somewhere. Do you know any good places to stay around here?"

I shook my head; nothing in this area would do. "Since we're the ones putting you out, I insist you stay here. I can crash at Eric's. You and Zoe can stay in my room-the bed is more than big enough."

She stood quickly, a frantic look in her eye. "No, I couldn't. We'll be just fine in a hotel-"

"Let's compromise, shall we?" I waved my hand to cut her off. "Stay here, in my bed and I'll stay on the couch. It's no imposition...I fall asleep there regularly." She still looked like she was fretting and I put on the most pathetic expression I could manage. "Pleeeeeeeeeaaassseee…"

Finally, she cracked a smile as she settled back onto the bar stool. I felt the glow of triumph and smiled back. "There's no talking you out of this, is there?" She asked, narrowing her eyes at me.

"Nope." I said, popping the 'p' as I grabbed a spoon to taste the sauce again, cranking the heat slightly to meld the flavors as it simmered. "Look Sookie. This is a small production with a small cast. I'm hoping that we'll all at least get to be friends if not more like family. So, this is really not an imposition. Alright?"

She shrugged, her shirt slipping slightly down her shoulder. She tugged it up again, cracking a smile as she did so. "Alright, alright. I know Zoe will be thrilled."

"Now here-" I held the spoon out, blowing on it quickly before her dipped her head. "What do you think of this sauce?"

x . x . x . x . x

Eric's smile was dazzling, in both it's span and intensity. I hadn't seen him smile like that...well-ever. Sookie glanced quickly at Zoe who was sprawled gracelessly on the rug by her mother's feet, drooling into the black shag.

"Hang on. Lemme put her in bed really quick." She held a finger up to Eric before turning to me. "Are you SURE Godric? She's tiny-she can sleep on the couch…"

I waved her away, gesturing towards the hallway. "Don't even think about it, girlie. You just go down the hall, third door on the left, and plop her right on down in the bed."

Sookie's eyes softened. "Thank you-both of you."

Without another word, she scooped up the sleeping angel and carried her steadily down the hall. I chuckled as I turned back to see Eric staring after her-his eyes not even fixed on her ass.

"You like her."

His head whipped around as he hushed me quickly.

"Oh please. These walls are thick enough that she won't hear a quiet murmur. Besides, what's the big deal?" I raised my eyebrows as I yanked an ottoman over with my foot. "She likes you too."

His award-winning ass slipped off the couch as his back went ramrod straight, his eyes shooting to look in my own. I let out a laugh as he hauled himself back up, rubbing the sore spot he'd just created.

"No. She's got a kid and a guy and…"

"Did you not even ask her about Zoe's father?" My nose wrinkled and I rolled my eyes. "Dude, seriously?"

"Well, we were talking about other things…"

"Like how you both love pasta and bread, how tennis is the devil's sport, how she prefers shades of blue but you like reds...yeah I heard all that. I'm gonna go hit the couch in the office. Keep talking to her. I have a feeling it'll do you good."

Eric huffed as he threw his considerable height backwards, smooshing the cushions on the back of the couch. "You're wrong Godric. She's gonna be an awesome friend, but there's no room for me as anything besides that."

I smirked, shaking my head as I stood. He'd see. It was already plain to me….he'd see soon.

I grabbed his empty beer bottle off the coffee table, taking both his and mine to the kitchen to rinse and deposit in the recycling bin.

I paused as I heard Sookie return, flopping down on the couch cushions. When I peeked back in the living room, she was a good foot closer to him. I stifled the smile threatening to break over my face. Sighing in relief and gratitude to whatever deity was sitting up there in the clouds, I made my way through the foyer and to my office.

I was just hoping I'd wake up to something just as promising.

x . x . x . x . x

That deity must've been working overtime. I shook my head as I stirred my coffee, peeking around the corner again.

There, on my couch, were Eric and Sookie. His head was draped across the armrest with his left leg stretched along the back of the sofa and the right dangling toward the floor. Nestled in tight to his body was Sookie, curled up with her head on his chest, and her fingers wrapped loosely in his as his other arm circled her shoulder.

I nearly spit my lovely caffeinated goodness as I heard a tinkling giggle behind me.

"They like each other…"

I caught Zoe peeking around the corner behind me, clearly just having woken up. Her dark hair was mussed and she had pillow lines pressed into her cheek. Her eyes though were bright as she watched her mother and co-star snooze on each other.

"Yeah, I think they do. Is that alright?"

I gently steered her toward the counter, helping her up on a barstool. I quickly filled a glass with water and passed it to her, smiling as her little feet dangled high off the floor.

"Totally. My dads are happy. And I know Mom needs someone like that." I was still astonished at this girl. "Besides-they're both so pretty together."

That time I really did spit my coffee.


	3. Coming for Dinner

**SPOV**

"Lafayette!"

"Geez hookuh! Slow your roll and chillax!"

His head popped around the corner of the kitchen his body following immediately, a hand on his hip and the other brandishing a wooden spoon coated in something purple.

"I'm sorry! I just….does this look alright?"

I fidgeted nervously as he tossed the spoon over his shoulder, nearly skipping over to me, his eyes twinkling merrily.

"Oh you look amazin', honey chile!" His perfectly manicured hands fanned at his eyes as he blinked rapidly. "Look a'chu! Gittin' all dressed up fo yo man!"

"He's not my man! I just-we...I mean, Eric-well...he's nice."

He paused before miming a swoon and I broke out into a fit of giggles as it broke the tension beautifully.

"Now when is these big Hollywood peeps gracin' our humble do'step, hmm?"

I glanced at the old clock mounted on the wall in the hallway, my heart leaping into my throat. "Oh God! Any second! Shit-where's Zoe? And Jesus? Shit. Shit shit-"

I ducked out of the dining room, Lafayette's laughter echoing behind me. Nope, not in the living room, the downstairs bathroom, the playroom, the guys room…

I stopped as I heard a far off giggle. I darted for the front door, cringing as it bounced back against the siding as I threw it open.

And there in the front yard was my daughter squeezing the life out of Eric as he knelt on the grass. Jesus was shaking Godric's hand as they chuckled at the spectacle Zoe was making.

They must've heard the commotion of my arrival because Eric's cerulean eyes swung around to sear into me.

"Sookie."

That one word, breathed so lowly that I could barely hear it, made my heart stutter. I took a deep breath-then another as I tried to calm my racing heart. Then I slowly and calmly made my way down to the group assembled in our driveway.

"Hey! It's good to see you!" I wrapped my arms around Eric neck, giving him another hug of greeting as Zoe eyed us closely. "Hey, Lovebug-did you introduce Dad to Godric and Eric?"

Zoe gasped and dropped her head into her hands dramatically. "Nooooooo! Aw man! And I've been practicing too!"

Godric and Eric burst into laughter and Jesus just swooped Zoe up into his arms.

"Well go ahead baby. Introduce away." He nuzzled into her hair and pressed a soft kiss to her cheek.

"Mr. Northman, Mr. Hyde-this is my father Jesus Velasquez. Daddy, this is Mr. Northman and Mr. Hyde."

The men stifled their laughter as they exchanged handshakes. "Please, just call us Eric and Godric. And I'm assuming we don't call you Daddy, right?"

Godric got a swift smack on the arm from Zoe as he guffawed again. Eric chuckled as he wrapped an arm around my shoulder. I settled back into his body as the door swung open once again and Lafayette descended on us like a hurricane.

"Whooooo baby, whut did you BRING me?!" He sidled up to Jesus, laying a quick peck on Zoe's cheek, which she returned adorably. Then his eyes landed on Godric and Eric, burning with appreciation. "Mmmmmm. Iz we havin' them fo' dinner? I iz sure I couldz dress dem up nice."

He licked his lips and Godric chuckled. Eric gripped me tighter and pulled me in front of him. "Help! I feel like I'm an antelope on the Serengeti!"

I giggled as he allowed me to maneuver back to his side as he stuck out a hand to Lafayette.

"Psh, hookuh-" Lafayette batted his hand away, wrenching him away from me for a bear hug. "We'z huggin' folks. You'll get used to it."

Jesus just shook his head good naturedly as Lafayette grabbed Godric, lifting his much smaller frame off the ground entirely.

"Well, come on in. I'm sure Lala's almost got dinner done. Then we can get to the contracts."

Jesus led the way with Zoe in his arms and Lafayette at his side, followed by Godric, with Eric and I bringing up the rear of our party. Eric looked around, seeming to marvel at the rustic nature of our place.

"This is really pretty out here." He paused on the steps as the door clattered shut behind Godric. "Very quiet. It's never this quiet in New Orleans."

He leaned lightly on me, his arm still wrapped around my shoulder, his fingers tangled with my own as they hung down.

"I just wanted to say-you know, in case I forget later...thanks for inviting us."

I nudged his hip gently with my own, a smile pulling the corners of my lips up. His face was lighter than when I'd met him-god not even a week ago. But he looked younger, calmer...much more...settled in his own skin.

"Well, it was our pleasure. Besides-you had to see what you were getting involved with. Lala is a force of nature!"

He chuckled, ducking his head as a wayward piece of hair fell across his eyes. "I can tell. He seems like a trip."

"Oh, you have no idea!"

x . x . x . x . x

"Oh. My. God!" Godric leaned back, shifting in his seat as if his pants were too tight-which probably wasn't too far from the truth.

Eric shifted surreptitiously next to me, tugging lightly at his belt buckle. I smirked at the slightly awestruck expressions on the guys faces. Jesus just chuckled, swinging his arm around the back of Lafayette's chair and snuggling into him.

"My hunny makes a mean gumbo doesn't he?"

"And cornbread. And green beans. And sweet butter. And dear lord the peach cobbler..." Godrics eyes rolled back in his head as he licked his lips, to Jesus' utter amusement.

Eric groaned, doubling over, gripping his stomach. "Oh-God...don't talk about the cobbler...anything but the cobbler..."

"I would be offended, but chu ate almost a half o' the damn thing! No wunda yo' stomachs fit to burstin'!"

Zoe giggled, wiping her mouth daintily with her napkin before pushing her chair out and rounding the table to sit on my lap. "I told you Daddy Lala's cooking is the best, didn't I Eric?"

He grinned, leaning back in his chair again as his hand wound it's way through her hair. "That you did Pumpkin. That you did. And you were totally right."

Jesus and Lafayette linked their hands, giving each other one of their signature inside looks...the ones designed just for couples to talk nonverbally.

"Well, I for one need a bit of a break before we do any discussing. Who wants to go for a walk with me?"

**JPOV**

I watched as Eric's spine straightened at Sookie's words. Zoe was raring to go as usual and leaped off her mother's lap, rushing toward the door.

"Hey now Lovebug! Youz just wait fo' yo' mama, there ya hear?"

I chuckled at Lafayette's always colorful vocabulary. I gazed at him lovingly as he craned his head, trying to watch Zoe as she tapped her toe impatiently.

"I'm coming, I'm coming. Anyone else?" Sookie's blonde head craned around, her eyes lighting on Eric as he moved to stand.

"I could use some movement. Lead the way, oh mistress mine." He smirked as she giggled, her hand coming up to cover her mouth daintily.

"Well DAT soundz like a story we needz to hear. Y'all go on now. We'z be waitin' fo' ya when youz dun."

The door slapped shut behind them as Godric huffed, shaking his head.

"Has she been as...as…"

"You mean has she been floating on a cloud since she went down to meet you guys? Big fat yes on that one."

I grinned. Sookie deserved so much better than what this tiny backwards town could do for her. Maybe Eric was the key-the key to her escaping and the key to her being happy.

"So has he. I have a good feeling about this. The movie and the love birds."

"From yo' mouth to the good lawd's ears."

I heaved a laugh as Lafayette shutter stepped toward the kitchen, thrusting his pelvis and nearly dropping the dishes he was carrying.


	4. Boyfriend Privileges

**EPOV**

"Okay guys, come on. Let's get started!"

I rolled my eyes behind Godric's back, twisting my face into some ugly mask as Zoe burst into giggles. I composed my face quickly before Godric spun around, smiling innocently as Sookie stuffed her fist in her mouth.

"Eric! Seriously? We only have this location for the next 2 weeks!"

"You're right, you're right, I'm sorry!" He spun back around and Sookie smirked as I pulled another face. Luckily, Zoe had already turned away or I'd be in trouble again.

We'd finally gotten all the necessary components together and it was day one of filming. I had been floating on a cloud for the last week, due mostly to the fact that Sookie and Zoe had driven down early and were staying in my place.

I'd been at Godric's, but still-Sookie was sleeping in _my_ bed. Zoe was in 'her' room down the hall. It was so easy to pretend that I'd be going home with them at the end of the night. I should be panicked. I'd never in my life had-or even wanted-this type of connection with a woman. But Sookie...well, Sookie was different.

Most guys my age would have run screaming the other way from a woman with a kid. But Zoe was different too. I could sit with her for hours, coloring or reading-and not get bored. Godric walked in on us the other day reading my old Marvel comic books while we sprawled out in my "office". Immediately he'd called for Sookie, who had of course come running, and skidded around the tile in her socked feet. Her giggles were worth the heart attack she gave me as she nearly fell on her spectacular ass.

And so the last week had been-in short-heaven.

My brain jolted back to the present as Zoe wrapped herself around my leg, her beaming smile aimed my way. Sookie chuckled as she ambled over behind her daughter, ducking between the people milling around the beach location.

I reached down and hauled Zoe up on my hip, making fake chomping noises as Sookie grabbed her arm to "nibble a wing". All three of us laughed uproariously and Godric glanced our way from where he was talking to a crew member near the window.

The grin slid right off my face as I saw the woman-although that may be a generous description-who was to star opposite Zoe and I. I'd seen her other movies and she was an okay actress...but her attitude left much to be desired. It was the downfall of so many Hollywood starlets and just another reason why I lo-liked Sookie so much.

Yeah, no I don't **love** her...I don't think. I shook my head again at the wild tangent my brain decided to take, focusing again on the two ladies who had quickly become so important to me.

"Eric?!"

Sookie sighed as Zoe tightened her grip around my neck. My ears already hurt from the whining and she'd only said my name. This wasn't going to end well. I spun reluctantly, propping Zoe on my hip as I reached for Sookie's hand. "Yes, Amelia? Do you need something?"

The brunette sauntered in what she probably thought was an alluring way towards us, ignoring the child in my arms and the woman by my side. Her claw-like nails ran down my bare arm and I shuddered, thankful when Sookie yanked our joined hands away, therefore breaking her contact with my skin.

"Aww, don't be like that. Why don't you let these-" She shot a sneer at Sookie and her daughter before turning her too heavily made up eyes to me again. "-girls go do whatever they need to while you and I _run lines_?"

I could hear the implication in her voice and I knew Sookie did as well when her fingers tightened in my own. But I was disgusted when Zoe leaned close to me, nuzzling into my neck as she whispered, "Eric, why is the witch lady trying to make sexy faces at you?"

Sookie's hand shot to her mouth, trying to conceal the bark of laughter she let out, and Amelia glared between the three of us as I bit my lip to silence myself.

"Yes, Amelia. Why are you trying to make sexy faces at my lead actor? Shouldn't you be running lines with Bill, the one you _actually_ have scenes with today?

I'd never been more thankful for Godric in my life. The harpy turned, the ends of her hair whipping at Sookie and I as she flounced away. Godric's nose wrinkled as he stared after her, his head cocked to the side as he clucked his tongue.

"Sometimes I wish I had enough money to do this without backers who had ridiculous requests."

Sookie looked confused as her free hand began stroking up and down my arm. Her touch sent tingles through my skin and that strange feeling settled itself in my chest once again.

"What ridiculous requests?"

Godric rolled his eyes. "Amelia. Her father is one of the backers and the only condition for basically a blank check was that she get a part."

Sookie snorted lightly as her eyes cut over to the witch at the craft services table, though what she was doing there I had no idea since she weighed about 60 pounds soaking wet. It was going to be painful the one time I had to hug her on camera...all those pointy angles-no thanks. I'd take Sookie's luscious curves any day.

I glanced toward Zoe and felt my eyes soften as I noticed her head resting on my shoulder, her breaths deep and even as she slept. Godric smirked, motioning silently toward the back bedroom. Sookie smiled as she led me by the hand, her thumb rubbing gentle circles on mine as we walked.

**SPOV**

I watched from the doorway as Eric lowered himself gently to the bed, swinging Zoe around to carefully lay her down. His large hands swept the hair off her forehead and I felt tears stinging the back of my eyes as he bent to press a soft kiss to her cheek.

His eyes darted around, landing on the soft blue blanket Godric had picked just for Zoe. He plucked it up and covered my daughter, making sure everything from her feet to her neck were covered sufficiently.

My heart ached with love. I had come to that startling realization a few days before, though I wasn't exactly letting on yet. Even though we were taking things slow, Eric Northman had managed to wedge himself into my heart so thoroughly that I wasn't quite sure I could get him out if I wanted to. Staying in his apartment had been a dream come true, though if I was honest I would have prefered that he stay there as well.

He stood slowly, backing away as he kept his eyes on Zoe, not stopping until he was by my side. I snuggled against him, his arm going around my shoulders as he pressed a kiss to my temple.

"Well, isn't this cozy?"

I felt Eric stiffen and I held back the groan trying to force it's way out of my throat. I carefully grabbed the doorknob and pulled the door mostly closed before I sucked in a deep breath. I spun, taking Eric with me, to face the newcomer in the hallway.

"What can we do for you Bill? I thought Godric had Amelia running lines with you?"

Eric's free hand fell to my hip, rubbing soft circles against the soft cotton of my LSU shirt as he pulled me slightly in front of him. I felt his chin rest on my head as I trained my eyes on the rather annoying man in front of me.

Ever since we'd come out to the beach house and met the rest of the crew, Bill had been...the word creeper seemed appropriate. He hadn't done anything really, but he seemed to like me a little too much. Especially since Eric had made it abundantly clear that we were together.

"Well, Sookeh-I wanted to see if you'd perhaps like to take a stroll with me along the beach. I heard Amelia mention needing Eric and obviously your child is out of the picture now-"

My eyes shot wide as Eric stiffened even further behind me, his fingers now digging almost painfully into my hipbone. "Uh, my daughter is not _out of the picture_ Bill, she's napping. It's what young children do. And I do believe Eric has already booked me for any free time I may have. Boyfriend privileges, you understand, right?"

I shot a sickly sweet smile at him as I quickly towed Eric past him, rounding the corner hurriedly before Eric shoved me unceremoniously into another vacant bedroom. I stumbled forward, landing face first on the bed with a giggle as Eric leaned back against the door.

A sharp click sounded and he took a step forward, so slowly that it would have been menacing if not for the adoration shining in his eyes. He lowered himself slowly, stretching his lithe frame out beside me as his hand rested under his head.

"So…" He smirked and tilted his head even further. "...I have boyfriend privileges now?"

I bit my lip nervously as my eyes darted away from him. "Do you _want_ boyfriend privileges?"

I was suddenly afraid-absolutely terrified as a matter of face-of the unlikely possibility that he'd reject me. It was irrational, I knew. And yet...my heart beat slightly faster as I felt a finger come to rest under my chin.

His blue eyes shone with happiness, slight crinkles from the smile splitting his face highlighting his incredible good looks in a way that was extremely real-not the fake, tanned, plastic handsome I expected before we met. He leaned forward slowly, his full lips pressing softly against my own as I sighed with relief.

His fingers wove through my slightly tangled hair, entwined in the strands as he rested his hand on the back of my neck. His thumb traced my cheekbone as he pulled back, our eyes slowly opening to gaze at each other.

"I would love nothing more."


	5. Red, Blue, or Black

**SPOV**

"Red, black, or blue?"

Zoe cocked her head to the side as I tried to shuffle the hangers in front of my robe-covered body. There were butterflies in my stomach ricocheting like they'd drunk a fifth of vodka...I actually felt queasy. Maybe I was the one who felt like they drank a fifth of vodka...whatever. But tonight, Eric and I were going out. On a date. For the first time. Shit!

"Mommy don't be nervous." I smiled weakly at my daughter as she swung her gangly legs off the side of the bed. "And red. Definitely red. Eric's favorite color is red. So red."

I smirked at her and glared playfully. "So you're saying I should wear the blue one, right?"

She smacked the bed in frustration as I cracked up. Thank God she knew how to break the tension or I may have lost my damn mind before he actually got to the door.

"You're so mean sometimes Mommy! Jeez!" Her tiny arms crossed in front of her chest and she huffed moodily. "Can I go call Daddy and Daddy Lala now?"

Rolling my eyes, I tossed the rejected dresses beside her on the bed as I leaned down to kiss her head. "Sure munchkin. Just be careful with the laptop please."

Her face broke out in a brilliant smile and she leaped off the bed. My heart skipped a beat and I fought the natural urge to tell her to be careful. I shook my head ruefully as she grabbed my laptop and tossed it on the plush bed.

Leave it to Godric to book the plushest hotel the budget could afford. At least for Zoe and I, Eric, and himself. I smirked when I remembered the bitch fit Amelia pitched when she found out.

"_Where are you?" Eric's chin rested on my shoulder as he spoke, his eyes trained on the paper in my hands. "Oh good. I told Godric to put you and Zoe with us."_

"_Eric?"_

_I shuddered at the shrill whine from the woman behind us. I wasn't impressed with her at all. We'd met a week ago at the small studio offices Godric owned with Eric and she made it very clear that she disliked children and looked down on me for my "humble origins". _

"_Yes Amelia?" The huge hand on my hip tightened slightly and Zoe slipped herself in between Eric and me, hiding behind my leg. She wasn't Amelia's biggest fan either and avoided her if at all possible. _

"_Which room is yours? I hope we're close-I know all those late nights will make it more convenient that way." Seriously, her voice sounded like nails on a chalkboard. And my six year old was picking up the innuendo, as evidence by the mock gag she let out. _

"_Ugh." The brunette in front of us sneered in disgust as she glared at Zoe. "Can't you control that child or should I hire a handler for it?"_

_Eric spun rapidly, placing himself between us and her. I could feel the tension radiating off his body, and honestly, I would probably be frightened if I was her. The glare she was ignoring could probably make paint peel off the walls._

"_**That child**_ _is the star of the movie we are going to be shooting and you'd do well to remember that. We searched high and low for her, and I, for one, am absolutely enamored with her-and her mother. So, if I were you, I'd refrain from making any more derogatory references to either of them in the future. Understand?"_

_I cringed as I heard Amelia snort in derision and I turned slowly to see skelewhore herself as she popped a hip like she dislocated it, clearly missing the sexy vibe she was shooting for. Eric stepped behind me and buried his face in my hair for a moment as he took a deep breath, probably steeling himself for the inevitable hissy fit he knew was imminent._

"_Oh calm down Eric. It was only a joke!" The glare she shot me seemed to counteract that statement. But then again, I don't care what anorexic whores think of me so…_

"_Sure, okay. And I'm actually in the Garden Suite next to Sookie and Zoe. Godric is on the other side of me."_

_Her brow furrowed slightly-probably the only movement her facial muscles could make with the extreme amount of botox I'm sure was injected in her face._

"_I've never heard of the Garden Suite. My room assignment just says 432."_

"_That's because you're staying in SpringHill Suites and we're at L'Auberge." I had never been more thankful for Godric in my life, though I was fairly certain I'd become intimately familiar with the feeling by the time shooting was over._

"_WHAT?! Do you have any idea __**who I am?!**_ _My father will be hearing about this-"_

_As she ranted, I felt Zoe quiver in what was probably laughter. But I took the chance to butt in, mentioning something about her being frightened of the yelling and made my timely escape with Eric stifling the laughter I knew was about to bust out of him._

_I hauled Zoe up in my arms, her face going right against my neck as she tried to hide her smile, and turned to retreat as fast as my legs could carry us-only to run into something somewhat soft and squishy. I pulled away and tried to contain the grimace my face wanted to make when I saw the muddy brown eyes of Bill Compton._

_I stepped back quickly, an oomph leaving my mouth as I ran into Eric's rock hard chest. "Hello Bill. We were just-yeah." I tried to duck around him, only to recoil as I saw his hand reach out, presumably to touch my shoulder. _

_I swear I heard Eric growl behind me._

"_What is the problem Sookeh? Why is Amelia pitchin' such a fit?"_

_Zoe's head raised and she fixed her sky blue eyes on the man before us. "Why don't you say Mommy's name right? It's Sookie-like cookie. Duuuuhhhh."_

_Eric snorted behind me and buried his face in my hair. I felt his body shake with restrained laughter as I bit my lip. "I think she's unhappy with the hotel arrangements. Maybe you should go check with her."_

_Bill glanced over my shoulder and past Eric, his face paling slightly. "No, I don't think that would be a wise decision. Perhaps I could escort you to the hotel?" He held out his arm as if we were in the Civil War era and raised his eyes expectantly. _

_I stared at him, dumbfounded. Did he really expect me to take his arm? When both my arms were toting 45 pounds of little girl AND Eric was behind me, making it completely obvious that we were...something. _

"_I've got it Bill. Besides, you're in the SpringHill Suites and we're not. Wouldn't want to make you go out of your way." I could hear the sneer in Eric's voice, though I'm fairly certain Bill missed it, what with his creepy appraisal of my body._

_I grabbed Eric's hand tightly as I hiked Zoe up further on my hip and shuffled past Bill, nearly running out the door. I squealed as Zoe was pulled out of my arms, laughing as Eric swung her in the air before tossing her over his shoulder. _

"_You sure showed him munchkin! Seriously, how can he not say your name right?!"_

_I giggled as we walked toward the parking lot, not even questioning the fluttery feeling in my stomach when Eric's hand reached for mine._

"Seriously Sook?!"

I shook myself out of my musings as I heard Lafayette's screech echo out of the poor quality speakers. I spun quickly, not bothering to cover my now underwear clad body.

Huh, maybe I should pay attention more. I didn't even realize I'd put the black lacy barely there undergarments on.

Jesus raised an eyebrow. "You're looking particularly scrumptious, Cupcake. Any reason for the fancy underoos?"

I giggled and gave him the finger over Zoe's shoulder, sticking my tongue out as I turned to pull the red dress over my head.

"Ugh, don't you remember Daddy?! She has her date with Eric tonight! Duh." Lafayette ducked off screen as Zoe rolled her eyes dramatically and Jesus' hand shot up to cover his mouth.

"Oh, Princess I forgot. Thank you so much for reminding me!" He winked quickly when Zoe turned to huff in my direction. "So where's he taking you Sook? Somewhere fancy?"

"I don't know actually. He said to wear something moderately fancy." I checked myself over in the mirror before I spun to face the laptop. My hands smoothed the material down my hips nervously as I waited for their reaction. "What do you think guys?"

My teeth worried at my lip as Lafayette leaned back in the frame, and both their eyes scanned me from head to about my knees. "Shoes, hookah?"

I ducked down, plucking up the black lace pumps I'd stashed near the bed. His head nodded sagely and he puckered his lips dramatically. "You jus give yo'self a smoky eye and some nude gloss and yous be perfect!"

I nodded as I retreated to the bathroom, leaving Zoe to talk to her fathers in peace. I heard her giggle and what sounded like an elephant trumpet as I leaned over the bathroom counter to do what little makeup I knew how.

Twenty minutes later, I emerged and Zoe was still on Skype with the guys. "Aw, Sook. You look wonderful."

Leave it to Jesus to make me tear up and therefore ruin the makeup I finally managed to make look alright. My eyes widened and I fanned them dramatically, hating myself a tiny bit for the girly display. But I definitely didn't want this eye makeup to get fucked up.

"So whut is the Little Miss doin' while yous is out wit Tall, Blond, and Sexy?" Lafayette wiggled his eyebrows.

"Godric is coming to stay with me!" Zoe chirped, clearly ecstatic about the babysitting arrangements Eric had made. Though honestly, I think Godric might have been the one to initiate things. He loved Zoe like a little sister.

Jesus and Lafayette laughed as Zoe wiggled around the bed in a sweet little happy dance.

A knock on the door interrupted our laughter and my heart shot up to my throat. I gasped in a shaky breath as Jesus and Lafayette "Awwww'ed" over the computer and Zoe giggled.

I flipped them all the bird as I strode toward the door, and gasped in another breath as I gripped the doorknob tightly. I swung it open quickly-and let out the breath I'd apparently been holding.

"Hey Godric."

He grinned at me, raising an eyebrow at the relief I'm sure was plastered on my face. "Hey Sook. You look lovely." He leaned in and pressed a light kiss to my cheek as he scooted past me. He smiled and waved when he saw the guys on the laptop screen.

"Thanks. I just-" The door I tried to shut stopped abruptly. My head swung back around, and my blonde curls smacked me in the face lightly.

And there he was. The breath I was taking hitched in my throat and I nearly choked as my eyes bugged out of my head. Damn, he looked sexy!

I started at his feet, which were encased in not quite combat boots, and my eyes traveled up his extremely long legs wrapped in what looked like black slacks. Those abs, which I knew from my numerous explorations with my hands were absolutely amazing, were hidden by a sleek grey button up with the top two buttons undone. The gap in the fabric highlighted his ridiculously gorgeous neck-I mean, seriously? When have you ever heard of a NECK being described as gorgeous? And then my eyes finally came to rest on his face. His blue eyes burned into my own as his tongue darted out to wet his lips.

I noticed his breathing was slightly fast as well. Good to know, good to know.

"Sookie- you look…" He gulped audibly as his eyes swept down my body again. "You look absolutely beautiful."

He stepped forward, and leaned in to press a soft lingering kiss to my lips. He grinned as he pulled back slightly, his forehead resting against my own as he shifted from foot to foot awkwardly.

"What's wrong?" I pulled back quickly, my brow furrowed in worry. Was he sick? I mean, we didn't have to go out-

"I just...uh...my pants aren't as comfortable as they were a minute ago." His cheeks flushed a dull red as he shuffled past me and I felt a particular part of his anatomy graze my hip.

Oh. Well now...hello.

I heard the guys greet my boyfriend-_**MY BOYFRIEND**_-as I shut the door, taking a moment to gather myself. Then, I turned to walk back in the bedroom and stopped short when I took in the scene before me.

Zoe hung from Eric's neck like a monkey as Godric wrapped himself around his legs. And Jesus and Lafayette weren't even on the screen anymore, though I could still see our dining room and hear their uproarious laughter through the speakers.

"What the hell did I walk in on?!"

Eric shot me a mock glare as he kicked Godric away lightly and pried Zoe gently off his body, tossing her on the bed where she bounced with a giggle.

"I have no idea. They just pounced when I walked in." He shook his head and stepped over to me, his hand wrapped around my waist as he leaned his hip against mine.

"Aww, youz sure make a purdy couple!" Lafayette cooed as he popped back in the frame. Jesus appeared a moment later, apparently settling themselves back in their chairs.

I leaned my head on Eric...arm-I couldn't reach his shoulder even if I had my heels on-and grinned. "Thanks Lala. Well, we should probably go, right?"

Eric nodded silently as he pressed another soft kiss to my hair. I broke away from him with a small sigh, ignoring the chorus of "awwwws" from the peanut gallery and stepped to the bed to retrieve my shoes. I slipped them on, balancing on Zoe's shoulder before I leaned over to press a kiss to her cheek.

"Now, you be good for Godric, okay? No being a butt."

"Aww Sook, she's never a butt!" Godric defended as he flopped on the bed next to her with a grin, reaching his hand out to tickle her side.

I nodded, though I was still apprehensive. She had her moods and Godric hadn't seen one yet. Lafayette scoffed. "Like she'd show her behind to the man who let her work with her two movie idols!"

Jesus laughed as he agreed and I rolled my eyes. I turned to look at my daughter as she tugged lightly on my hand. "I'll be good Mommy. Daddy and Daddy Lala are gonna read me a story before they go and then me n' Godric are gonna hang out."

Eric snorted behind me and I grinned widely. "You're gonna hang out, huh?" She nodded enthusiastically and I chuckled again. "Alright, well just be good. And you-" I turned to Godric, my lip finding it's way between my teeth once again. "-have my number if you need me, right? And Eric's. And I don't know where we're going but-"

Godric shushed me with a hand over my mouth as he popped off the bed. He swiftly pushed me toward Eric and steered us both out the door. "We'll be fine. Now go. Have fun. I won't expect you back!"

My cheeks blazed red as the door slammed in our faces and I looked at Eric with wide eyes. His face was stretched into a beaming smile as he shook with silent laughter. "Did he just give me permission to stay out all night?!"

Eric nodded silently, still shaking with laughter as he grabbed my hand and pulled me down the hall. I was thankful that we were on the bottom floor as the trip to the car took only a minute and soon we were safely ensconced in Eric's Acura SUV.

"So-" I asked as I buckled my seat belt. "Where are we going?"

He inserted the car key, ignoring me for a moment as he fiddled with the controls until they were where he wanted. Then he cast a glance my way, his mouth pulled up in a mischievous smirk.

"Oh, you'll see."

I grinned at his boyish glee and settled back in the leather seat, content to let him take me wherever he wanted to go.


End file.
